To Cherish
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene and her daughter Erza move to a new place. Shortly after moving into their new home they see that they have neighbors. Based on the game Hello Neighbor.
1. New Home

Irene Belserion was a young woman who was a single mother for a 7 year old girl named Erza.

For most of Irene's life she had grown up in fear of people. First it was her parents who constantly insulted her and would abuse her in any way they could. Then it was her ex that did the same to her.

In the start he thought he loved her but to Irene she only saw that he was lusting after her. It got to the point that he raped her after kidnapping her. Not long after that Irene ran away from her past life and gave birth to her daughter Erza. For seven years Irene did all she could to keep her only daughter that she cherished safe. She was afraid of what would happen if anyone tried to harm her daughter, she didn't want her daughter to grow up in fear like she did.

Erza on the other hand was a happy child that always smiled. She would always want her mother next to her no matter what sometimes at night Erza would silently go into her mother's room and would hear her mother silently crying herself to sleep. It would hurt Erza to watch but Erza would always climb into the bed with her mother who would briefly wake up and hug her then they would both go back to sleep.

One night Irene was putting Erza to bed and was laying in the bed with her.

"Erza, is something on your mind?"

Erza looked up at her mother.

"Are we moving again?"

Irene nodded.

"Yes, but this time we're moving into a bigger house. Just the two of us."

Erza smiled but then her smile went away which made Irene wonder something.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Erza looked at her.

"We're always moving, can't we stay in one place?"

Irene's eyes saddened. It was true, they were always moving but for Irene case it was because there were always people around. Now that she was a mother she didn't want to risk anything.

"I'm sorry that we moved so much but this time I promise that we won't move, deal?"

Erza smiled then nodded. Irene smiled then kissed her daughter on the forehead. Irene climbed into the bed and held Erza's small form to her.

"Sleep well, Erza."

With that they were both fast asleep.

 **The next day**

Irene and Erza were both on the road to their new home. The drive was rather quiet and peaceful but Irene was mainly happy not to have anything to worry about.

After a few more hours they arrive to their new home. Irene was happy to see that their new home was big but it was bigger than she thought it would be.

Their new home is a two story house with an attic. Irene pulled up into the garage and carried the sleeping Erza to her room.

The first thing about the inside of the house that Irene noticed was that the house was cleaned as if it was brand new and that no one had used it. There were also decorations in the house but Irene assumed that maybe the person who sold her the home wanted her to feel welcomed.

She carried Erza to the master bedroom then she began to unpack everything from their car into the house.

When she was done Irene saw that it was getting late but then something outside caught her eye.

A dark figure was walking alone in the street. They weren't coming to the house but instead they went past the house and went further away.

Irene figured that it was someone who lived in the area then she went upstairs to the room to sleep with Erza.

As she went to her room she recalled that the person who sold her the house mentioned that there was one other house that wasn't too far from theirs but the person who lived there rarely came out. Irene didn't mind, it was just one person, had it been a group then she would worry but for now she had to keep her promise to Erza to stay in one home, at least for a long time.

When she got to her room she climbed onto the bed and held Erza to her.

"Welcome to our new home sweet home, Erza."

Erza moved in her sleep then Irene went to bed as well.

 **AN: Alright! There is the first chapter and I hope that you liked it. I will update when I get the chance.**


	2. The Man

So far a week had went by and Irene was liking the new house. However she couldn't help but think about the person she saw walking up the road the other day. All she hoped for was that they weren't horrible.

Irene was in the kitchen making lunch while her daughter, Erza was playing outside. Irene had told her to stay in the front yard where she could see her and of course, Erza knew the rule, don't talk to strangers.

As Erza was playing she nearly jumped when she felt a sudden push of wind go past her taking her kite away.

Erza watched as her kite flew away but she saw the tail of red ribbons get stuck in a tree that didn't look too far. Erza looked behind her to see if her mother was still in view of the window that was in the kitchen. She had a small pout when she saw that her mother wasn't there so then Erza ran out of the front yard and ran up the street to get her kite.

Back in the kitchen Irene suddenly felt uneasy and looked out of the window only to see that Erza wasn't in sight. Worry filled her right away and she ran outside and began to look for Erza.

"Erza!"

On the other hand Erza had found the tree that her kite was stuck in. The bad part of that was the tree was in the front yard of another house.

As far as Erza knew it was just her mother and her living in the area.

Erza carefully approached the yard gate but stopped when she saw someone coming out of the house. She quickly hid and watched as this person went to the tree.

The person was a tall man that had a mane of black hair and had dark tanned skin. He also wore a long sleeve black jacket and black pants with black shoes.

Erza watched as the man jumped into the tree as if he was a cat and got the kite down. When he landed he went to the gate and looked around it to see Erza.

"Here."

Erza smiled and got her kite back.

"Thank you, Sir."

The man just looked at her then soon they both heard Irene coming.

"Erza! There you are."

Erza looked at her mother and went to her.

"Mommy, look. He got my kite back from the tree."

Irene looked at Erza then she looked at the man.

"Thank you. We're sorry for disturbing you."

The man just looked at her then Irene grabbed Erza's hand then they left back to the home while the man just watched them.

When they got home Irene looked at her daughter.

"Erza, I told you not to leave the yard. We just moved here."

Erza looked at the floor.

"But…"

Irene kneeled to her daughter's height and placed a hand on her shoulder while the other lifted her chin.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're my only child and anything were to happen to you I wouldn't know what to do."

Erza just looked at her and Irene smiled.

"Just promise you won't do that again, okay?"

Erza nodded.

"Okay Mommy."

Irene kissed her daughter on the forehead then rose to her feet.

"Come on. I made your favorite, grill cheese sandwiches."

Erza smiled brightly and ran after her mother into the kitchen to have lunch.

For the rest of the day it was normal well, until it was bedtime for Erza who asked her mother if she could sleep with her tonight. Irene agreed to it then something wondered in Irene's mind.

"Erza?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Did you wish you had a Dad and maybe younger siblings?"

Erza looked at her and nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Irene held her daughter in her arms.

"Well then, maybe one of these day Mommy will make that happen."

"Thanks, Mommy."

Irene smiled then they both went to sleep after that.

 **Elsewhere**

The man was sitting in a room alone. He was polishing a few blades but then stopped for a brief moment to think about something.

"So they're the new neighbors here. Judging by how the mother was acting she seemed like the scared but protective type for her little one."

He went back to polishing his blades.

"Sorry to break it to you woman, but that won't be enough for you and your little one here."

When he was done polishing his blades he looked out of the window in the direction that Irene and Erza lived then narrowed his brow.

"I'll have to talk to the mother another time. They did just move in this area not that long ago."

 **AN: Well there is chapter 2! I hope that you liked it and I will update when I get the chance!**


End file.
